Stranger Love:A Paul and Jared Oneshot
by JaspersArmyWife
Summary: Imprinting is a delicate thing, once it's found she makes you feel like she's your reason for living like all of a sudden your bound to her forever. What I didn't understand was why my she was actually a he, my pack mate, my best friend and now the man I pine and lust over in secret. M for Lemony content and foul language! Paul and Jared OOC Oneshot
**Stranger Love: A Paul and Jared Oneshot**

 **Rated M for foul language and sexual encounters ;)**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, or we all hate to say it I do not own twilight or any of the amazing characters Stephanie Meyers has given to us. This is solely for entertainment purposes and our mutual love of all things Twilight!**

 **To my best friend for life and my beta for all things twilight thank you so much for putting up with all of my half written stories that you've never seen an end to, thanks for all of your ideas and most of all that you for all of time you put into them. This ones for you and your drunken game night fantasies! She literally texted me while we were drinking and playing cards against humanity telling me that she wants me to write this storyline lol**

 **A quick warning though, this is a Paul and Jared OOC story so if that's not your thing id suggest the back button.**

 **READ and REVIEW! I would love to hear all of your thoughts on my first Slash fic :)**

My heart rate picked up as it always did when my imprint was around, we walked in silence the only sound to be heard was the crunching of leaves beneath our feet as we matched our steps. Imprinting is a delicate thing, once it's found she makes you feel like she's your reason for living like all of a sudden your bound to her forever. What I didn't understand was why my she was actually a he, my pack mate, my best friend and now the man I pine and lust over in secret.

On the outside I'm just Paul Lahote, member of the pack, right hand man for our current alpha Sam Uley and the number one womanizer that La Push had to offer. On the inside I was broken between being what everyone else wanted me to be and what I wanted for myself.

I heard Jared sigh from beside me and the sound sent shivers down my spine. He had no idea that back on that day I had imprinted on him hell he hadn't even phased yet so he had no idea what imprinting was. A smile played on the corner of his lips, the lips I'd longed to kiss.

Sam had always paired us together for patrols, I used to think it was because we were his go to guys from day one but now I was paranoid that he knew something. The alpha always knew the inner workings of his pack, Sam was so intuitive especially when it came to imprinting. He even predicted Jacobs imprint to the leech lover Bella Swan aka the reason the Cullen's stayed and the reason we were all wolves. He would always give me these sideways glances when he's catch me looking a little too long or smiling just a little too wide when it came to Jared. I can remember this one time when I was completely convinced Sam knew something.

 _The pack was helping the elders get ready for another bonfire, Leah, Seth and Quil had just recently phased and it was time to share all of the pack legends. I asked Emily where she wanted me and she suggested I go help Jared cut the firewood so of course I agreed. I walked outside and watched as Jared starting chopping another piece that he had stood up on the old tree stump on Sam's yard. After a few minutes of chopping he held my gaze for a moment before lifting his shirt above his head, my heart skipped a beat. I was convinced in that moment that maybe there could be something more between us but it faded when his stupid girlfriend Kim pulled up in her ugly ass Ford. Sam was looking at me with a concerned look before sitting next to me, I gave him a fuck off look and he didn't say anything. I watched Jared cut a few more pieces of wood noticing the beads of sweat that were making their way down his chest, I could feel Sam's eyes on me so I focused on the sexy male specimen in front of me. I saw a bead of sweat trail down his chest disappearing beneath the slight gap in his jeans that were hanging down too low on his hips displaying a delicious V, I was completely ogling him and in that moment I didn't care. All I wanted to do was have my lips follow in the same path as that little bead of sweat. I looked away letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding._

 _"You know you can talk to me about anything right? No judgement" Sam said and all I did was nod when I wanted to do was cry on his shoulder and confess my deepest darkest secrets. But instead I found myself finding the closest girl and banging her brains out, like I always did though I always pictured him...every time._

I stole a glance at him out of the corner of my eye, he seemed troubled lately and I couldn't put my finger on it though now a day we don't talk much.

"Everything ok?" I asked trying to keep myself as composed as I could around him.

"No" he said not saying anything else, I knew what I was doing was hurting him. He didn't know that I was one hundred percent in love with him but what he did know was one day we were best friends, brothers practically and the next day we weren't. As soon as we made it out in front of his house he invited me in as he usually did but I declined as I usually did. My heart broke in a million pieces every time I had to walk away from him leaving him heartbroken and wondering what he had done for me to be so cold. 'It's me I'm flawed Jared your perfect' I wanted to yell but I didn't. I was a coward but in my defence it's better for everyone this way, I mean my pack brothers are not going to understand this not one bit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night I couldn't sleep, I couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe if I told Jared he would feel the same way. Jared and Kim had broken up a few months after they had started dating, after that he remained single. I knew from some of the other pack brothers that he had been on a few dates but nothing ever worked out past one date. A buzz came from my phone and upon reading it my heart rate went from normal to a thousand miles per hour.

'I think I imprinted on you, if you never want to talk to me again that's fine. I miss you Paul-J' it read and I swore I read it over and over for five minutes. I looked at the time and noticed he only sent it twenty minutes ago. I slid on my pyjama bottoms and took off barefoot to his house running as fast as I could, we needed to make sense of all of this that was obvious. I knocked on the little white door noticing there were a few lights still on in the house. I saw his frame come into view through the window and the door, his face twisting into an emotion somewhere between excited, scared and nervous.

"Hi" I said trying to catch my breath a bit, human me couldn't take as much as the wolf me could.

"Hey" he replied opening the door wider so I could come in, my heart was the only thing I could hear unless it happened to be the pounding of both of our hearts. "I guess we should talk" he stated using his hand to gesture towards his couch. I remember him being so thrilled when his parents decided they were leaving him the house and moving out of town. His reaction through a packs brothers' eyes was pretty priceless even though I always wished I was right by his side.

I took a seat down on the three cushioned couch across from the love seat both facing the television. He took the seat next to me and took my hand in his, my heart still racing as he laced his fingers in mine the usual tingling going through our fingers as they touched. I wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment, I looked over at him trying to keep my composure as he did the same. My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips and I watched as lust spread all over Jared features, that was all the permission I needed before pressing my lips to his. At first it started out slow and full of warmth yet timid. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth tugging a little and he moaned sending pleasure right to my dick hardening it instantly. I pulled away before things got way out of control before we had a second to be completely sure of a line we were about to cross.

"Wow" he said leaning his head back against the wall behind the couch his chest heaving. "We should probably talk before we do any more of that" he said with his sexy sarcastic smirk in place on that beautiful face of his.

"I'd say so" I said just looking at him, he had this permanent smile plastered on his face and my heart felt full. Maybe it was the fact that we were together at that very moment or maybe it was more about the possibility of us actually admitting the things we apparently had been keeping from each other.

"I'm sorry Paul, for not telling you sooner" he said face filled with pain, I pulled his hand still laced with mine kissing the back of it.

"I should be the one apologizing Jared, I imprinted on you long before you imprinted on me. I was terrified at the way everyone would react that I never thought to think about what was best for us" I confessed finally admitting the secret I had kept hidden for so long.

"I've missed you for so long Paul" he said snuggling into my side. After a few minutes I could feel his breath evening out, he was falling asleep and I couldn't bare to wake him so I lifted my feet resting them on the coffee table that was in front of me getting comfortable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up cold, I know that sounds weird coming from me but more in the sense that Jared was no longer next to me. I sat up trying to asses my surroundings, I could smell the faint scent of Jared shampoo so I decided to go and find him. My muscles were so stiff from sleeping on that couch for god knows how long so I tried to stretch myself out the best that I could before setting out to find him. God this was so surreal, this time yesterday if you would have told me that I would be here right now I would have laughed in your face. I was grateful though, god this man was perfection and he was all mine now. I found him sitting on the bed in his room, the same room we had spent years in together it seemed almost weird now. I wondered if that was what he was talking about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked slightly pushing the door so I could get a better look at him. He looked at me with his goofy smile and I melted, I loved that smile.

"Just thinking about how many times we could have said something but never did, all that lost time you know" He said looking down at his hands in his lap. I sat next to him and grasped one of his hands just like he had done to me just hours before.

"You can't think like that J, were together now and we will figure it al out from here" I said trying to offer him some comfort, if he asked me how I would be so screwed because I really didn't know how we were but I knew we would get through it together.

"Your right, but right now we have some unfinished business" he said grin back on his face, I raised one of my eyebrows while he leaned in for a kiss. I captured his lips with mine but this time our kisses weren't so tender, they were full of passion and need each of us battling for dominance. I would never get tired of kissing him, the mixture of scope and the scent of his wolf were driving me insane. I leaned forward pushing his back to the mattress until I was fully on top of him. I could feel his arousal against me as I was sure he could feel mine through the light fabric of the pajama pants we were wearing. I took a second to take it all in, here I was kissing the man I had been dreaming of kissing for years now, god damn it I'm starting to sound like a fucking chick. I was blissfully happy for once in my life and it was hard not to let it show. I could feel his hand sliding down reaching for the place I most desperately wanted him, he grasped me in his hands and began to use his hand skillfully. He pushed me back until I was the one on the mattress and began placing wet kisses down my stomach, he was driving me insane I don't think I had ever been that hard in my life. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his warm hand on my hardness before he took me in his mouth I couldn't help the moan I let out. I was coming close and eventually came into his mouth. He laid down beside me with his hand on my chest rising and falling as I caught my breath.

"You know I love you right?" I confessed and he pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"I love you too Paul" he stated pressing our foreheads together.

"You and me against the world J, just as we always have been" I said and he nodded keeping our foreheads together.

"Forever" He said snuggling up into my side, he was my best friend, pack brother but now he's my boyfriend and I will love him until the day I die.


End file.
